It has become quite common for invalids, who are unable to walk and thus must be confined to a wheelchair, to be provided with specially equipped automobiles which the invalids can drive by themselves. The provision of such automobiles would enable many crippled persons to be able to travel by themselves in their own automobiles were it not for the fact that in many cases a cripple is unable to store the wheelchair in his car after removing himself therefrom, without the assistance of another person. A further difficulty is that normally the wheelchair is stored in the rear seat area of a car and thus cars of a certain minimum size must be provided.
A number of wheelchair lifting mechanisms are known in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,096 shows wheelchair storage apparatus which employs a motor fixed within a casing. The motor operates a winch which causes a wheelchair mounting frame to move from a loading position vertically and then horizontally into a storage position within the casing. While passing from the storage position to the loading position and vice versa, the wheelchair extends outwardly in a horizontal direction. This involves possible danger and damage to nearby persons and property.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,955 shows a wheel chair transport device for a passenger car. This device involves the use of permanently fixed track elements on the side of the car, rendering it incompatible with the use of a four-door car.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,839 shows a cartop carrier elevator comprising a movable cam path along which a cradle moves when supported on the car roof. The cradle is lowered alongside the automobile by means of a flexible chain. Due to the flexible nature of this chain, sufficient clearance between the chain and the side of the automobile must be assured in order to prevent possible damage to the automobile due to impact with the chain and the cradle.